Splat and Smash
by RebelWriter2.0
Summary: Eight of the best Inklings are asked to join the next Smash Tournament. Hyperactive, sugar-rushed hilarity will ensue as they journey to Smash Manor, and wreck colorful havoc both in the arena and out of it. (On temporary hiatus due to writers block)
1. Splat!

**Chapter 1: Splat!**

 **Hello everyone, and welcome to my first published fanfic! I love Splatoon so much, and Super Smash Brothers is such an awesome game, so I really wanted to combine them. The setting is a fictional fifth smash tournament, so it takes place after Smash 4. Here are the eight Inkling OC's. The first four are girls, and the last four are guys.**

 **Claire - Midnight Blue - Splash-o-matic (Suction Bomb, Bomb Rush), Cycle king Cap, Anchor Layered LS, Soccer Cleats**

 **Harlow - Teal, Slosher Deco ( Splash Wall, Kraken) - Black Inky Rider, Moto Boots, Splash goggles**

 **Violet - Purple, E-Liter 3K Scope (Burst Bomb, Echolocator) - full Octoling set**

 **Luna - Magenta, Luna Blaster (Ink mines Inkzooka) - White Inky Rider, Punk Cherries, Skull bandana**

 **Leo - Orange, Splattershot Pro (Splat Bombs, Ink Strike) - Aviator Glasses, Octo Tee,**

 **Kai - Green, Heavy Splatling Remix (Sprinkles, Killer Wail) - full armour set**

 **Jack - Yellow, Octobrush (Squid Beacons, Kraken) - full Octoling Set**

 **Finn - Lime green, Tempered Dynamo Roller (Seekers, Killer Wail) - full Hero Suit set**

 **And I added in a few new smashers, too: Amaterasu, Shadow, Crono, and Magus are all in this fanfic as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Claire frowned in concentration as she surveyed the Splat Zone below. There was a minute left on the clock, and they were behind the other team by fourteen seconds, not counting their thirty-five second penalty. The outcome of these next few seconds would decide the game.

Silently she crept a bit closer towards the edge of the platform, surveying the zone one last time before allowing her eyes to drift around the stage. All of her teammates were in position - Harlow was in the back of Saltspray Rig, Violet was on the other side of the map on the larger platform, a deadly spot for an Inkling with a charger. Luna was hiding down below on one of the elevators, but it was rapidly rising. They were all focused, waiting for their leader's signal as their four opponents unwittingly walked about the zone below, curiously wondering where the purple team was. Claire sighed and took a deep breath, before standing up.

"Banzai!" She yelled, activating her bomb rush special and chucking the suction bombs left and right, causing a fair amount of panic down below as the yellow team suddenly found themselves in a minefield. And with that cry, an epic amount of chaos descended on the Splat Zone.

Violet activated the Echolocator, marking the inklings with a glowing signal that allowed for the purple team to see their rivals' locations, even when they were hidden in ink. She then quickly began to snipe them, first one, then another and another bursting apart into puddles of vivid purple ink. The last one turned tail and ran straight into Luna's ink mine, which chose that exact moment to go off. Harlow and Luna ran into the zone, spreading purple ink left and right with their Slosher Deco and Luna Blaster, respectively. Up above Claire's bomb rush came to an end, and with crackling pops the last of the suction bombs blew up, safely cementing the zone as theirs. Up above the timer added a penalty of forty-eight seconds to the yellow team's time, and the purple timer began to count down.

From there it all went downhill for the yellow team. The four girls abandoned the zone, and instead chose to guard the entrances to it. Purple and yellow ink flew fast and furiously, but in the end the girls were too skilled. The match ended in a knockout for them, the girls stealing the victory out from their opponents noses.

"Mrow...purrfect work, as always…" Judd said as he distributed the winnings to the victors.

"Oh, it was nothing." Harlow said with a false modesty, causing Luna to break into laughter.

"Meow...by the way…" The ancient cat added as he walked back towards the judging station. "The Squid Sisters want you to come to their studio after the 10:00 PM stage announcements."

The quartet looked at each other in confusion as Judd took his leave. The Squid Sisters wanted them to come to their studio? Most of the time any Inkling - the four girls included - would have been freaking out over the prospect of meeting the famous pop stars; but for now there was only confusion.

"So why do you think the almighty Squid Sisters want us Inkstormerz to come visit them?" Violet wondered as the group left the rig through the launchpad, soaring over the water to land inside of Inkopolis Tower. Claire shrugged.

"I don't know." She replied. "But I'm guessing it has to do with our status in the realm of Ink Battles. We are among the best."

That statement wasn't meant to be boastful, but rather it was a fact. Their squid squad was called the Inkstormz, and they were some of the best in the business. The group got their name for their closing tactic, one that they used to seal matches. Violet would start things off with the activation of the echolocator, followed by Harlow turning into a kraken and chasing everyone in sight, while Claire and Luna took care of the ones their prankster of a teammate missed with their bomb rush and inkzooka respectively. It had gotten them into the top tier of ranked battles, the S rank, and launched their careers into the spotlight. Everyone feared the squid squad that called themselves the Inkstormz. Well, almost everyone…

* * *

"Hey, it's the rainshowers." A joking voice called out as the group exited Inkopolis Tower. Luna smirked as they took in four boys relaxing in one of the alleyways, weapons leaning up against the sides of buildings.

"Oh look, it's the noisemakers." She retorted as the four boys grabbed their gear and joined their friends.

This was perhaps the only team that could say they had beaten the Inkstormz in a fair match - the Killer Seas. Composed of Kai, Leo, Jack, and Finn the four boys were ruthlessly efficient and could use any kind of tactic to tip a match in their favor. Their favorite, though, was something Jack liked to call the killing sea. Finn and Kai would set off dueling killer wails while Leo would launch an inkstrike. Jack would, in the confusion, turn into a kraken and rapidly splat the opposing team who would ideally be huddled in one place to avoid the killer wails and the inkstrike. It was rather noisy, hence why Luna had taken to jokingly call them the noisemakers.

The Killer Seas and the Inkstormz were fierce rivals, often battling each other to try and determine who was the best, but they were also great friends off the field. It was an odd relationship they two squads had - one moment they would be chilling together, the next moment they would be at each other's' throats - but somehow it all worked out.

At least, it had to this point. As Violet had bluntly put it, no one had wound up dead so far, so the eight inklings had to be doing something right.

"So, I take it you guys got invited to see you-know-who after the ten o'clock announcement?" Leo asked as the group drifted towards the building that housed the television studios.

"Yeah." Claire said, hanging back to talk with her counterpart on the team. Each one of Inkstormerz had a counterpart on their team, filling a specific role beyond what weapon type they had. Claire and Leo led the squads, while Violet and Kai were the strategists. Harlow and Jack were the experts in espionage, and Luna and Finn were the unpredictable wild cards. The last two, more than anyone else, were perhaps the reason why the groups were so hard to beat - no one was exactly sure what the crazy pair would do, and thus their opponents could not analyze them.

"It's kind of weird, don't you think?" The orange teen asked as they walked through the doors, just in time to see Finn deck the security guard. The boy sighed and made a mental note to talk to his teammate later. Finn was a good battler, but he had to stop letting his temper get a hold of him. "I mean, I know the Squid Sisters keep tabs on some of the better fighters, but I wasn't aware that they had taken a particular interest in us."

"Regardless of what their reasons are, they want to speak to us." The midnight blue teen replied as they walked into the elevator that the other security guard had opened for them. The fact that this one didn't question their presence, nor their request to visit the Squid Sisters meant one of two things. The first, and most likely, option was that Finn had terrified the man and intimidated him into allowing them through. The other was that the guards were expecting them.

At this point it didn't matter, for no sooner were both of the squads in the elevator did it rumble to life, zooming up into the building. It passed a few of the other floors before stopping at the main studio. Unconsciously all eight teens tensed, straightening their posture and quickly glancing around to make sure everyone was presentable.

"What if this is some kind of trap?" Violet suddenly asked, reaching for her charger. "Maybe this is just a trick."

"Trick, trap, or not, it's too late." Kai quietly reminded her as the door opened with a pneumatic hiss. "They already know we're here."

* * *

 **So, how did I do? Feedback's appreciated, but if you leave a flame, I'm going to use it to roast some marshmallows. Following and favoriting are also appreciated!**


	2. Out of Inkopolis

**Chapter 2: Out of Inkopolis**

 **Disclaimer: I'm back! And guess what? I still don't own anything official!**

* * *

"...And remember everyone! Stay fresh!" The Calamari cousins, aka the Squid Sisters, cheered as they did their signature cute pose for the camera. The lone cameraman waited a second before flashing a thumbs up, causing the young adults to drop their poses and wander over to chairs.

"Oh, you guys came!" Callie squealed as she caught sight of their rather tense visitors. "Don't be shy, come on in!"

"Raymond, can you get some chairs for our guests?" Marie called to their cameraman. Raymond nodded once and dragged out some extra chairs for the Inkstormz and Killer Seas before taking his leave of the group. For a few moments, tense silence filled the air as the octet filed in and sat down, arranging themselves by squad.

"So, I'm guessing you guys are confused as to why you all have been called here, correct?" The grey-tentacled inkling asked. In return, she received only nods, causing her cousin to pout.

"Oh, there's no need for you all to be so stiff and formal." Callie whined. "C'mon, laugh, smile, at least say something!"

"Something!" Luna chirped happily before clapping a hand over her mouth. Callie laughed, though, which seemed to put the others at ease.

"I must admit, I am wondering why you called us." Leo said.

"It was rather unexpected." Finn added. Marie muttered an apology, while Callie sighed.

"We got this rather strange message a few days ago and, well, I guess it's pretty self explanatory." She said, picking up a remote and switching a nearby television on. The picture flickered a few times as the inklings observed it with interest, and eventually became less pixilated, the static almost gone.

A giant disembodied hand wearing an immaculate white glove was in a darkened room, floating in midair. That alone was creepy, but the freakiness was only to grow from there.

"Greetings." The hand said in a suave voice. "I am Master Hand, and I am here to invite you to participate in an interdimensional smash tournament, where your representatives will fight against individuals from a variety of worlds, backgrounds, and origins in the ultimate test of skill and strength. If you choose to accept this invitation, you will be entered in this grand tournament. Send eight of your finest warriors to the place you call Bluefin Depot at midnight on the 20th. There, a man called Captain Falcon will be waiting to transport you to Smash Manor, where you will be staying for the duration of the festivities."

"This is too weird." Harlow muttered, but the giant hand wasn't done.

"It has come to my attention that your kind cannot survive in water, as well as the fact that you can respawn." He - was it a he? Did giant hands have genders? - continued. "Along with this message, you will find eight wristbands. They will prevent you from disintegrating if you come into contact with water, as well as acting as personal respawn pads when not in battle. They also will serve as your proof of participation in your tournament. I look forward to hearing your answer."

With that the tape abruptly cut out, leaving ten Inklings sitting in silence. Finally, Kai broke it.

"Where exactly did you find this?" He asked.

"By the machine that gives us the questions for the Splatfests." Marie replied as she leaned back in her chair. "It was sitting on the altar, along with these wristbands."

As she spoke the cousins pulled out gleaming metal bands, carved out of some unknown substance. A soft sheen seemed to make the adornments glimmer, and the bands each had a small splotch of color. There was a tiny interface - a few buttons and a screen - embedded on the surface.

"It not only has the respawn function and allows you to enter water unharmed, but it also acts as a digital map and a communications device." Callie informed them as the warriors took turns passing the futuristic devices around. "And on top of that, it prevents any of you from taking damage from opposing ink colors. It's exactly as that glove said, and more."

"You want us to go and represent Inkling kind at this tournament." Violet murmured. It was a statement, not a fact. Both Callie and Marie nodded their heads.

"You eight are perhaps the best battlers in the business." Marie explained. "Your stats are all impeccable, and more importantly you are naturals when it comes to fighting. The two of us could think of no better Inklings to represent our civilization, especially in our first tournament. So, do you accept?"

It seemed as if a mental conversation happened in each respective squad. The teens eyes, hands, and body language - rather than their mouths - did the talking. Glimmers in Harlow's, Luna's, Jack's, and Finn's eyes told that they were more than willing to go. The relaxed yet alert postures of Kai and Violet spoke of their hesitancy to accept the offer on such a short notice, but underneath was the desire to test their skills against new opponents. Leo saw that Claire was already mentally forming a strategy in her mind to take out these new foes, and he was almost certain that Claire could tell that about him. In the end, there was no contest.

"We're in." Leo said, speaking for the group as the teens began to put on their new wristbands. "We'll represent our civilization well."

"We should get going." Harlow pointed out. "It's already ten-thirty, and we have to grab our things and get to Bluefin Depot before midnight.

"Alright then." Marie spoke as the ten Inklings stood. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Claire replied as the octet moved towards the elevator. "Let's meet in the plaza at eleven, alright?" Seeing nods of assent on both sides she smiled. "Alright. Let's move out."

* * *

Jack smirked as he surveyed the grim and decrepit depot, barely lit by the dim moonlight that shone through the thick clouds. Below he could see the ancient landfish known as Captain Falcon standing by a strange looking vehicle, waiting to see if anyone would show up. Well, he was going to be in for a big surprise.

It had been Luna's idea to make a name for themselves before the first match. And what better way to build their reputations then by jumping the other smashers? It was a perfect plan. A perfectly flawed plan, but still, as long as one ignored the flawed part, they were okay.

Violet was hidden on one of the nearby platforms, while Luna was hanging from the rotting bridge that crossed over the stage. Finn had snuck underneath the captain's vehicle when he wasn't looking, while Jack himself was perched on the plus shaped wall nearby. Claire was on a platform inaccessible from the lower level, while Leo was hiding behind the small blocky protrusions. Harlow was right next to him, pressed up against the wall to keep the man from noticing her presence, while Kai had the honor of setting things in motion.

"Let's go!" He hollered in Inkese as he jumped out, his heavy splatling remix already fully charged. The others sprang from their hiding spots, weapons already firing multicolored ink. A colorful rainbow splattered the stage, Captain Falcon, and his vehicle.

The man didn't have anytime to react. One moment he was standing by his car, observing the quiet and peaceful stage in the dim moonlight. The next thing he knew a humanoid no more than five feet tall leaped out of the darkness, a strange gun in its hand. It yelled something unintelligible - though to the startled bounty hunter it sounded suspiciously like "Woomy!" - before opening fire. Apparently it was a signal, because as soon as that shout split the sky the first figure was joined by seven more, each carrying its own strange weapon, including, bizarrely enough, what appeared to be an oversized paintbrush. It was the last thing the man saw before he was knocked out.

"Don't switch back over to english." Leo ordered as Harlow and Kai began tying the man up and shoving him into the very back of the Blue Falcon. "Inkese will scare him more."

"Sweet! I'm driving!" Finn yelled as he claimed the first seat, Luna taking shotgun. The others were regulated to the back, nervously watching as the two crazy kids began messing around with the controls. The first few just set off lights, but the fourth one that Luna pressed caused rock n' roll music to start blaring. All eight Inklings covered their ears, wondering how anyone could stand to listen to such terrible tunes, and Luna quickly turned it off.

"Anyone got some good music?" She asked. Harlow quickly produced the Squid Sister's latest album, Inknation deluxe, and passed it up. Five more minutes of messing around with the controls ensued, until finally the two crazy kids figured out how to change the disc. Throwing the old one in a random case, the girl slotted the new disc into place and pressed play. The first beats of the album's titular song began blaring, a much-welcomed improvement from that terrible screaming that the other music disc had played.

"Now that that's been fixed, let's go!" Jack hollered, jamming to the music. Finn smirked at his friend before grinning.

"This is your captain speaking!" He said as he gunned the engine. "Next stop, Smash Mansion!"

With that he pressed the gas pedal all the way down to the floor, causing the vehicle to lift off of the ground and zoom out across the ocean.

"Booyah!" Claire whooped, liking how fast the car could go. The others cheered as well, and Jack cheekily reached out the window to catch the top of a wave in his hand, marvelling at the coldness of the water. It was a new experience to be sure - the group had never been able to touch the water before, fearing that it would be the last thing they ever experienced. It wasn't like in Turf Wars where a few moments later they would respawn; touching the ocean meant death. But with these new bracelets they could live in their ancestor's habitat without fear of dying.

"Hey guys, something just occured to me." Violet said carefully, temporarily putting an end to the joy as her friends turned to look at her. "Does anyone know how to get to Smash Mansion?"

Finn and Luna looked at each other before they began to wildly press buttons, causing their friends to start freaking out. The stormed the cockpit, trying to keep the two from sending them into the bottom of the sea.

It was at this unfortunate time that Captain Falcon chose to woke. Groaning, he blinked a few times, only to stop and stare as he realized that the eight humanoids had not only assaulted him and knocked him out, but had also tied him up, shoved him unceremoniously in the back of his precious Blue Falcon, and then proceeded to take said Blue Falcon on a joyride.

"Hey! What are you kids doing?" He bellowed, which only served to contribute to the panic, rather than stop it. One of the kids pulled out what looked like a squirt gun and fired at him. The bullets struck him head on, something wet and sticky that the man assumed was blood instantly gushing all over his face. This was followed up by something long being smashed against his head, and his body decided that enough was enough. With a dull groan his eyes rolled back into his head and for the second time that day he passed out.

* * *

 **Am I still doing alright? If you review, I'll give you a cookie, so take a moment to leave on! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. Infiltration!

**Chapter 3: Infiltration!**

 **Yet again, I regret to inform you that I sadly own nothing! How's that for a disclaimer?**

* * *

"Kai!" Leo snapped, looking at the boy. The green Inkling teen had not only fired his Heavy Splatling Remix at the older man, but also smashed the gun against Captain Falcon's head.

"Sorry, I panicked." The quiet boy muttered. He hadn't meant to go to that extreme behavior, but the man's yelling had scared him.

"Oh well, he's got a helmet." Luna giggled. "He'll be fine. Hey, what do you suppose this button does?"

The button in question was a large red thing that had been underneath a glass case. Sloppy handwriting had labeled it with the phrase interdimensional transporter. Before any of the Inklings could stop the wild girl she had removed the case and pressed it.

Instantly the car began to shake, the six Inklings losing their footing and tumbling to the floor in a heap. Several Inkese curses later the sextet had managed to untangle themselves by turning into squids and slipping away, reforming into their humanoid forms and grabbing onto whatever was solidly bolted down.

"Luna, what did you do?" Violet yelled.

"I don't know!" The girl cried. "But this is awesome! Woo-hoo! Booyah!"

The Blue Falcon was out of control, whizzing up into the air and pulling several loop de loops before going into barrel...sorry, aileron rolls. It was crazy, like the eight teens and their unconscious friend were actually on a roller coaster. Finn and Luna were whooping and hollering in delight, while their friends were screaming in fear as the car zoomed up high before barreling down towards the ocean.

"Look!" Kai pointed towards the surface of the sea, which was beginning to boil as a blue vortex opened up, the tunnel leading to who knew where.

"Luna, I'm going to kill you later!" Leo snapped, allowing his anger and fear to bleed into his voice.

"No you won't!" The girl cheered in a sing-songy tone. "Let's go!"

And as the words crossed her lips the vehicle pierced the center of the wormhole, and suddenly they were in a swirling vortex of stars, entire galaxies drifting through the sky as the Blue Falcon sped through the cosmos. More than one of the Inklings were screaming their heads off, though whether it was in excitement or fear no one knew.

A flash of white light, and then suddenly a giant house loomed on the horizon as they entered a new dimension, foreign to the city that they had grown up in. Below a sparkling white path that led to both the mansion and places unknown gleamed in the late afternoon, begging to be covered in ink. Tall trees pierced the dusky sky, and the whole area had an air of tranquility.

"Let's bail here." Kai suggested to Leo. "We can approach the mansion on our own terms, after we've laid down some turf out here to retreat to."

"Good idea." His leader said before raising his voice as he opened a window. "Guys, let's bail!"

Captain Falcon blearily opened his eyes and groaned, testing the strength of his bonds. To his immense shock, his abductors started leaping out of the window one after another, though at this height and speed they would surely be killed. Before he could protest, the last one gave a cheery wave and jumped, leaving him alone. The man sighed, thankful that they had at least left his vehicle...only to pale when he realized that he was tied up, and said vehicle was barreling towards a brick wall.

Scarcely had he begun to panic did someone slice the ropes open, and he looked up to see Pit flying next to his car. The kid sure had good aim with that bow; he had managed to fire an arrow into the vehicle and place it in such a way that it only pierced the rope.

"What happened?" The light angel yelled, no doubt ready to interrogate the man.

"I'll explain later!" The bounty hunter replied. "Get inside, now! This thing's going to crash!"

Pit shrugged before flying off, his not-so-evil twin Dark Pit right behind him. Captain Falcon, for his part, ran to the front and began wrestling with the controls, activating the emergency brake. Had he been any slower, he surely would have died when the Blue Falcon crumpled against the side of the building. The smash veteran had managed to slow it down enough so that the sudden impact only knocked him out. For the third time that day all conscious thought took leave of his brain and the man collapsed in a limp heap.

The other smashers, including newcomers Amaterasu, Crono, Magus, Shadow, and Tetra - quickly rushed the injured man to the infirmary, where Dr. Mario quickly concluded that the man had only sustained a few minor flesh wounds. The others were thankful that it wasn't worse, but at the same time it made them wonder what had happened. The angles weren't any help; the most that they had seen were some blurry shapes jumping out of the out-of-control vehicle, but when the twins had circled back to check for survivors they hadn't even found the slightest trace of life. It would seem that the two had imagined the whole thing.

* * *

Under the cover of night the eight Inklings crept towards the manor, inking the ground and path in bright colors. The wristbands worked as promised; clashing ink colors no longer affected the teens. It was nice, for a change, to not have to watch where they stepped, though all of them knew that the bracelets would be illegal to wear in ink battles when they got back to Inkopolis. All of them had their specials fully charged up, meaning that they were officially locked, loaded, and ready to spread the chaos to the mansion.

"I suppose that it is time to make our presence known." Jack murmured. Luna smirked a wild smirk, a fire already lit in her eyes.

"Oh boy! It's 'yoo-hoo it's us' time!" She said gleefully under her breath.

"Okay, you all know the plan?" Claire whispered as they clustered around the doorframe, weapons at the ready. Seeing nods of assent, she smiled.

"Alright. Let's get this party started." She hissed. "Infiltration in 3...2...1...go!"

* * *

"I'm telling you, that two-bit reaper's going to pay for rejecting our offer!" Bowser growled as he stalked through the halls, Ganondorf and Wario right behind him. The trio had offered to allow Magus to join them, but the grim reaper had merely scoffed and walked away to join his frenemy Crono at the table filled with the swordsmen of Smash.

"Wa-ha-ha!" Wario laughed as he chomped down on another clove of garlic. "Oh yeah, he's going to regret his actions." The pudgy man growled before letting out a loud, smelly belch.

"Maybe so, but he is not one to be underestimated." Ganondorf pointed out, doing his best not inhale the stench. "Apparently he's quite the powerful sorcerer, perhaps strong enough to rival my own skill in magic."

"Magic, shmagic." Bowser roared, turning to face his friends as they came to a stop in the entry hall. "I'll burn him to a crisp with my fire! I'll tear him to bits with my strength! I'll -"

"Utterly humiliate yourselves at my hands, just as you have at Mario's hands for the past four tournaments?" Magus suggested as he walked through the room.

"Yeah, that too!" Bowser said triumphantly to his friends before finally processing what the quiet and brooding man had said. "Hey!"

Ganondorf sighed, no doubt wondering why he hung out with these crazy people, while Wario started cackling. Before the king of Koopas could fire back with a not so witty retort, however, the doors to the manor were violently thrown open.

"Woomy!" A dark figure hollered as it leapt into the room, throwing bombs left and right. The four were caught off guard, though how they reacted were in wildly different ways. Ganondorf froze, trying to process what was going on, while Bowser and Wario screamed and began running around; crashing into walls, the decorative statues, and each other. Magus smirked before teleporting away, preferring not to soil his hands just yet.

"Now I've got you!" Ganondorf murmured as he began to cast a spell. So engrossed was he in his work that he failed to hear the rather loud thunk that suddenly shot through the air. All he knew was that one moment he was chanting the ancient words, and that the next he was out cold.

More humanoids began swarming the mansion, quickly subduing the two remaining villains. Violet began tying them up, knotting the ropes eight times to ensure that the three wouldn't be able to escape.

"I think the others are in here." Finn said, pointing to the large room on the map. "It had a bunch of lights on, and I could see people walking around in it as we approached.

"Well what are you waiting for, Leo?" Luna demanded. "Inkstrike them!"

"With pleasure." The orange teen replied maliciously as he prepped the massive missile. "Cover your ears!"

With that he released the giant rocket, watching it sail off. Jack and Luna ran after it, Violet not too far behind. The others split up, splattering the mansion with the bright ink, knocking out a few stragglers here and there and tying them up in a ridiculous amount of rope. The Inklings were running wild that night, activating killer wails, bomb rushes, krakens, and other specials left and right. Sprinklers were in every room, bombs in every hall, and throughout the carnage the the teens ran, laughing as if they had lost their minds. To be fair, they kind of had. It had been a long time since they had had this much fun, and they all kind of got carried away.

"Let's regroup, guys!" Violet radioed as she reached the dining room, peering through one of the windows. "It's going to take all of us to get the people in here."

* * *

"Not that I'm trying to alarm anyone." Magus began as he casually warped into the dining room, instantly catching people's attention. "But we're under attack."

Instantly the once noisy room quieted, and as one the smashers stared at the sorceror, not certain if the blue-haired man was joking or not. Crono knew that the man was telling the truth - he had known Magus for five years, more counting the trips through time, and not once had the brooding reaper cracked so much as a smile, other than that annoying half-smirk that was perpetually glued to his face - but before he could inform the others a loud rumbling sound filled the air. A comically oversized missile smashed down in the center of the room, and a large funnel of an unidentifiable orange substance blossomed to life. Whatever it was, it appeared to be hazardous. Magus, Dr. Mario, and all of the swordsmen except Shulk, who had gotten a vision of the attack and had managed to dodge it at the last minute, were knocked out cold.

"What's going on?" Wolf demanded, looking over at his rivals Fox and Falco. The two pilots shrugged, as they were unaware of this form of attack. Amaterasu sniffed the air and growled, getting into a fighting stance.

"Squee!"

"Woomy!"

With whoops and hollers a group of strange, bipedal creatures burst into the room. Bombs flew through the air, sticking to all manner of surfaces, while one of them turned into a huge squid and began pummeling everyone on sight. Another whipped out what appeared to be a bazooka that launched more tornados of the strange, sticky substance; this time with a magenta hue. Loud noises suddenly ripped through the chamber, laser focused in a straight line that overwhelmed the animals in the room. Amaterasu howled before sinking to the floor with a soft whine, joined by the three arwing pilots moments later.

A few of the more experienced smashers - Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Samus, Sheik, and Kirby - managed to escape the room. They were followed by the Ice climbers, the twin angels, Palutena, Mega Man, Donkey Kong, and Pikachu. Charizard chose to stay and fight, though with the wet paint-like ammo being thrown everywhere it wasn't long before he fell. Mewtwo tried to get away, but appeared to have misestimated one of the weapon's range. A lucky headshot knocked it out, while Greninja followed soon after.

Shulk had managed to hide behind a table, waiting for an opportunity. Seeing one, he leapt high in the air, landing a devastating backslash on the yellow teen. With a yelp the kid burst apart in a spray of brightly colored paint, splattering the boy with the substance. His oversized paintbrush fell to the ground with a dull thump. The young holm stared in horror; sure, he wasn't going to be a sitting duck, but he hadn't intended to kill one of the attackers.

Instantly another one of the teens, this one purple, leapt in front of the spot where her comrade had died, snarling something in that strange language they spoke. In her hands was a giant weapon that could only be used for sniping, and a deadly laser positioned on his head showed where her next shot would land. The message was clear: anyone that moved was going to get knocked out. Dimly the few smashers in the room - Shulk, King Dedede, Jigglypuff, Little Mac, and Shadow had all managed to last this long - were aware of the six other attackers retreating back into the mansion, a few stopping to tie up the unconscious smashers along the way. But they were too enthralled by this strange creature to notice or care.

Their attacker was a bipedal humanoid, about five and a half feet tall. Fangs were bared in a ferocious snarl, while a low growl emanated from her throat. Two long tentacles hung from her head in place of hair, dyed a deep purple hue that made her pale skin all the more striking. More of the tentacles, much shorter than the ones in the front, were pulled back behind conical ears. Her eyes were hidden behind what appeared to be opaque goggles, and she wore black lace up boots, black shorts with a purple stripe on them, and a black tanktop with a metal chestplate; her outfit identical to that of the boy that had been killed just moments earlier. Curiously she did not press her advantage, but instead rigidly held her stance, as if she were waiting for something.

The surface of the yellow puddle began to boil, and suddenly the boy that had been killed mere moments ago sat up, completely unharmed. He shook his head a few times to clear it, before looking up at the purple girl.

"Squee?" He asked in a dazed voice, reaching out to grab his giant paint brush.

"Woomy." She replied tersely before firing. Shulk went down, and the room once again descended into madness as the teen jumped over the swordsman's body to take out Jigglypuff.

* * *

 **And yet again I must say that I am finished! So, do you think that this story is good so far? Is it funny? I'm trying to make it funny! Let e know how I'm doing with a review!**


End file.
